Odin
|gender = Male |affiliation = Asgardian Royal Family |DOD = 2017Thor: Ragnarok[https://www.cnet.com/news/comic-con-2017-new-thor-ragnarok-trailer-and-panel-marvel-hulk/ Thor: Ragnarok is 2 years after Avengers: Age of Ultron, 4 years after Thor: The Dark World.] |title = King of Asgard (formerly) God of War and Wisdom |movie =''Thor'' Captain America: The First Avenger (mentioned & illustration) The Avengers (mentioned) Thor: The Dark World Avengers: Age of Ultron (mentioned) Doctor Strange (mentioned) Spider-Man: Homecoming (mentioned) Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War (mentioned) |game = Thor: God of Thunder Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Yes Men'' (mentioned) *''Who You Really Are'' (mentioned) |comic =''Thor Adaptation'' Captain America: First Vengeance Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor: Ragnarok Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (mentioned) |actor = Anthony Hopkins |voice actor = Tom Kane Scott Rayow |status = Deceased}} Odin Borson was the former King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, father of Hela and Thor, the adoptive father of Loki, and husband of Frigga. During the ancient times, he was worshiped as the god of wisdom by the inhabitants of Earth. Once the greatest warrior in all the Nine Realms, over the centuries he learned how to appreciate peace, eventually banishing his own daughter to Hel when she attempted to subjugate the entire universe. When Thor almost provoked a new war with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, Odin stripped him of his powers and exiled him to Earth, leaving Loki to take the throne. Around this time, Odin unexpectedly fell into the Odinsleep, and when Thor had returned and saved the Frost Giants from extinction at the hands of Loki, who seemingly lost his life during the conflict, Odin realized that Thor had proven that he would be worthy enough to take the throne of Asgard. Loki survived his fall into the abyss and was captured by Thor after causing the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, causing Odin to sentence him to life in prison. When Odin's own wife Frigga was killed at the hands of the Dark Elves' leader Malekith, Odin vowed revenge on them, no matter the cost, putting him at odds with his son. After faking his death, Loki cast a spell on Odin, banishing him to New York City while masquerading as Odin and ruling Asgard himself. While he had eventually recovered from the spell placed on him by Loki, Odin chose to remain in exile in Norway and would ultimately reach the end of his extremely long life. After an emotional farewell to his sons, Odin finally went to Valhalla. However, his soul would remain with Thor to import wisdom and to help him on his future journeys. Biography King of Asgard Conquering the Nine Realms Odin was born as the son of Bor, the then King of Asgard. He had several brothers, but they all died during the many wars the Asgardians had to fight to keep the Nine Realms safe. When Bor also died in battle, Odin took the throne of Asgard, continuing with his father's policy. Odin fought and defeated Surtur and took the Eternal Flame from Muspelheim and sealed it in his vault, to prevent Ragnaròk from happening. As Allfather, Odin had battled great beasts, invaded foreign realms, destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, and laid waste to mighty kingdoms. Eventually, with all his power, he needed a period of time that he could rest and regain his strength. This deep sleep became known as the Odinsleep. His first child was a daughter named Hela, and she quickly became his Executioner and the leader of his armies. Together, they conquered the Nine Realms, albeit through violent means when needed.Thor: Ragnarok Banishing Hela charge into battle together]] However, when Odin had realized that peace is the true way to unite the Realms, Hela had grew too ambitious and her powers had grown beyond Odin's control, resulting in her trying to take the Throne forcibly from Odin. Finally forced to accept that Hela is too dangerous and must be stopped, Odin and Hela fought, with Odin emerging as the victor. rule over all the Nine Realms]] However, while he was capable of defeating Hela, Odin realized he did not have the power to kill her as she was part of the Prophecy of Ragnarök and only Surtur had the power to slay her with the Eternal Flame. Unwilling to destroy Asgard in order to kill Hela but also unable to let her free, Odin had no choice but to imprison her in Hel and to make sure she couldn't be released. Odin bound his life to the lock on Hela's prison, meaning the only way for the Goddess of Death to free herself was if he were to die. ]] Marriage to Frigga For thousands of years Odin successfully led his kingdom, but when he felt that the burden of wearing the crown was too much for him alone, he married Frigga, because she was a strong partner and had a helpful ear.''Thor'' (junior novelization) Massacre of the Valkyrie When Hela tried to break from her prison, Odin sent his legendary female Warrior Maidens, the Valkyries, to stop her. When Odin realized that the Valkyrie have been defeated and killed by his oldest daughter, Odin personally entered Hel and once again emerged victorious over Hela and re-imprisoned her. However, unknown to him, Brunnhilde, the leader of the Valkyries, survived but wanted nothing to do with Odin after the death of her fellow Warriors. Bringing a new Peace To make sure Hela's impact on the Nine Realms were forgotten, Odin wiped her out of history and made another mural in his palace. Having learned from his mistake, Odin chose to rely solely on peace to bring about a new state of stability and order in the Nine Realms. Odin's efforts were crowned with success, bringing a period of stability that he would later refer to as the "Great Beginning". Odin and Frigga eventually had a child together, a boy they named Thor. With the birth of Thor, Odin felt that one day he would be able to pass his crown to a worthy successor. War with the Frost Giants In 965 A.D., King Laufey of Jotunheim invaded Midgard intending to enslave the humans and place the planet into a new Ice Age to replace their own dying world. Odin led his Asgardian army against Laufey and his horde of Frost Giants in the Asgard-Jotunheim War. and ends the war]] During the furious Battle of Tønsberg, Odin lost one of his eyes, but eventually the Asgardians came out victorious over the Frost Giants after Odin defeated Laufey in single combat on top of a temple within Jotunheim. In exchange for his life, Laufey agreed to a peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim which would last for over thousand years. After the battle, Odin's forces took the Casket of Ancient Winters from one of Laufey's temples to ensure that the Frost Giants could never attack any other worlds ever again. ]] While exploring the depths of the temple, Odin also discovered an infant Frost Giant, Loki, who was the son of Laufey. Loki was left to die by his cruel father because of his small stature for a Frost Giant. Odin and his wife, Frigga, already had a son, Thor, but they adopted Loki as Thor's brother, using sorcery to change his appearance to that of an Asgardian, and kept the truth of Loki's birth from both of them, with Odin believing that a Frost Giant living as a prince of Asgard could help bring about a permanent peace.Thor A King and A Father Odin raised both Thor and Loki as brothers, attempting to never allow Loki to feel any different from his brother or allow him to know his true Frost Giant nature. He taught them about the responsibilities of being king of Asgard, the history of the Asgard's great wars and other lessons about maintaining the peace if they were ever to take the throne. and Loki together]] Odin answered their questions happily and showed them both great love and care. Loki showed Odin many times that he would be a capable king; however, Odin had long since decided that Thor would be his heir, though he still told Loki he had what it took to become king. As they grew older, Odin gave Thor the mighty hammer Mjølnir to use as his weapon of war while Frigga taught magic to Loki, giving them each their own power to protect the Nine Realms. Loki's Schemes Thor's Delayed Coronation Many years later, Odin decided that it was time for him to retire as King of Asgard and make Thor King in his place. In the Great Hall, Odin prepared to crown Thor as king as he watched his son confidently walked through the cheering crowds showing off with Mjølnir while Frigga stood by Odin's side with Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, all watching Thor's display of confident charm. attack]] Odin ordered the crowd of Asgardians to be silent while he greeted Thor and explained the responsibilities of being king and protector of the Nine Realms, asking Thor if he swore to defend these all people throughout the galaxy. While Odin was speaking, Frost Giants came into Asgard in an attempt to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters from Odin's Vault. Sensing the attack, Odin released the Destroyer and it quickly destroyed all of the Frost Giants. , Odin, and Loki after the attack.]] Odin, Thor and Loki travelled to Odin's Vault and found the remains of the Frost Giants and the Einherjar Guards. Thor was angered by the slaughter and demanded Odin travel to Jotunheim to retaliate for the attack. Odin however insisted that the peace with Laufey was still in effect and the attack was not an act of war but an act of a few Frost Giant rebels doomed to fail and they should continue to act as though their peace treaty with Jotunheim was still in effect. to be king yet]] Seeing Thor's rage and war-hungry ways, Odin choose not to name him King yet, fearing his uncontrollable rage would cause another war with Jotunheim, causing the deaths of thousands across the Nine Realms. Despite Odin's clear orders, Thor remained furious by this attack and with his friends, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki, he went to Jotunheim to personally confront King Laufey and the Frost Giants to find answers he sought about the attack. Banishing Thor 's allies on Jotunheim]] When Odin was warned of his son's actions by a Einherjar guard, he charged forward to Heimdall and used the Bifrost Bridge to rescue Thor and his friends from Jotunheim riding aboard Sleipnir, his eight-legged steed, after Thor went there seeking answers regarding the intrusion. He soon found them in the middle of a fierce battle with a Jotunheim Beast and the Frost Giants' entire army. ]] Although Thor cheered at his arrival and suggested that together they destroy the Frost Giants, Odin furiously ordered his son to be silent. Odin tried in vain to rebuild the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, but Laufey would have none of it, and declared war between their worlds, which Odin had no choice but to accept. Laufey tried to stab Odin in the back but Odin was able to use Gungnir to throw Laufey away and escape with his allies. about his actions]] Returning to Asgard Odin ordered Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to take Fandral to the healing room to treat the injuries he had sustained during the battle. Furious at what had happened and what had now begun, Odin berated Thor for his arrogance and stupidity in starting a new war with one of his greatest enemies, putting millions of innocent lives in harm's way, while Thor claimed that their enemies should fear him and the other Nine Realms were laughing at their inaction. He told Thor he was not unworthy of his title and of his family, only for Thor to yell back that his father was nothing more than an old man and a fool for not taking any action against Laufey. Seeing no alternative, Odin decided that the only possible chance for peace was the banishment of his own son. As he began insulting and degrading his son, Loki tried to step in but Odin ordered him to be silent. He then stripped Thor of his powers and in the name of his father Bor and Bor's father before him, banished Thor to Earth for his arrogance. He placed an enchantment on Mjølnir that allowed only the worthy to wield it. He then sent Mjølnir to Earth as well. Telling Loki the Truth the truth about his birth]] Loki, witnessing his hand turning blue when he was at Jotunheim, decided to confirm his fears by breaking into Odin's Vault touching the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin discovered his adopted son who confronted Odin about his true origins, having turned blue upon touching the casket. Odin revealed that he not only stole the Casket, but Laufey's son who was left there to die. ]] As he took in this news, Loki demanded to know Odin's reasons for such a deception, Odin revealed that he wanted to gain a permanent peace between Asgard and Jotunheim by having Loki rule the world of the Frost Giants. Loki was disgusted by his own parentage and claimed that Odin could have never loved him the same way he loved Thor and would have never given him the throne. Overwhelmed by Loki's furious accusations, he fell into the Odinsleep. Losing Loki and Frigga with Odin in his Odinsleep]] While he slumbered, Loki took the throne for himself. Frigga spent much of her time sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to awaken. While living on Earth, Thor proved himself worthy and regained his powers while fighting the Destroyer as Loki carried out his plans to destroy Jotunheim by allowing Laufey to enter into Asgard before killing him, preventing Laufey from stabbing the sleeping Odin, while presenting Loki as the apparent saviour of the King of Asgard. and Loki]] The two brothers battled as Loki attempted to destroy Jotunheim while Thor tried to stop such a genocide and eventually caused the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge. As they were falling off the bridge, Odin, awoken from his Odinsleep by the dangers his sons were in, grabbed Thor's leg just before he fell into the black hole below. As they hung on the edge of the world, Loki desperately tried to explain to Odin that he did everything for his beloved family. fall into a black hole]] Odin could not accept Loki's ideals and simply told him no. Loki, devastated by the rejection, let go on Gungnir and allowed himself to fall into the deep and dark abyss created in the wake of the Bifrost Bridge's destruction. While Thor screamed out in mourning agony, Odin watched on helplessly as his adopted son fell to his presumed death. Odin then ensured that Thor was safe while the Frost Giants reacted to their near extermination at Loki's hands. about being king]] With the threat of the Frost Giants now at an end, Asgard then had a mighty feast, to celebrate the end of the war and the return of Thor. Odin however did not attend, instead he looked out into the nine realms, mourning his lost son. Thor joined his father and told him that he now understood why he had been banished and knew he still had much to learn. Odin told Thor that he had already made him very proud and he would make a fine leader someday. some calm and vital advice]] As a group of rag-tag invaders called the Marauders started to attack several of the Nine Realms, at the same time, Frigga discovered that Loki was alive and that he intended to conquer Earth.Thor: The Dark World Prelude, Volume 1 Odin sent Thor to retrieve Loki using his dark Magic, at the cost of his own and Thor's health. However, there was an amount of time for Thor to get back onto Asgard with Loki. Odin watched Thor's confrontation with Loki through the eyes of Hugin and Munin.The Avengers War of the Realms The Trial of Loki to be locked away]] When Thor returned to Asgard with the now captured Loki and the Tesseract, Odin decided to speak with the prisoner.Thor: The Dark World Prelude, Volume 2 Though Loki tried to justify his actions on Earth claiming that it was his birthright to be a King, Odin openly told him that he would spare his life only because of Frigga's love for him. Odin then condemned Loki to an eternal imprisonment inside the Asgardian Dungeons. End of the War ]] Approximately a year after Thor helped the mortals in saving Earth from Loki and his army of the Chitauri, the Marauders were still pillaging the peaceful inhabitants of the Nine Realms, and Odin had to send Thor to lead the armies of Asgard against them. During a final battle on Vanaheim, Thor along with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three managed to defeat the Marauders and force them to surrender. seeks out Odin's help and council]] Once Thor had returned from the Battle of Vanaheim, they discussed the newly secured peace across the Nine Realms as Odin thanked his son for everything he had done. Odin then discussed a pressing matter with his son; his infatuation with Jane Foster, recommending that Thor instead seek a romantic relationship with an Asgardian rather than a human, suggesting Lady Sif for Thor's affections as she clearly had strong feelings for him. Knowing that Thor would not listen, Odin suggested that he at least try to enjoy his victory over the Marauders by joining Fandral and Volstagg for celebrations in an Asgardian bar while having drinks with the people of Asgard. Return of the Dark Elves ]] Thor eventually brought Jane Foster into Asgard, much to Odin's disapproval. Odin stormed into the room as Eir was conducting tests on a strange illness that had befallen Foster and demanded that she return to Midgard. However when it was discovered that Foster was carrying the Aether within her veins, Odin was mortified and decided to keep her protected within the Asgardian Palace. ]] Odin showed Thor and Foster the Book of Yggdrasil and explained the history of the Dark Elves, a race of creatures that was believed to be extinct for thousands of years ever since Odin's father King Bor defeated them during the First Battle of Svartalfheim. However Odin knew that as the Aether had finally been found, the army of the Dark Elves, led by Malekith the Accursed would return seeking to finally reclaim their most powerful weapon once again. Sacking of Asgard for the final time]] When the Dark Elves attacked against Asgard by sending in their Dark Elf Harrows to attack Asgard's defences, Odin led a troop to put down the rebellion in the Asgardian Dungeons led by Kurse. Along the way he came across Frigga and Jane Foster; he assured Frigga that there was nothing to fear and smiled as she showed her fear for his safety. Odin said that even after he had survived so many previous battles, his wife still worries for him; she reminded him that it was due to her worrying that he had survived for so long. ]] When Odin, Lady Sif and their squad of Einherjar soldiers returned to the upper chambers, they discovered that the army of Dark Elves had successfully invaded the palace and killed dozens of the Asgardian soldiers and destroyed Odin's own throne with a Black Hole Grenade. Once Odin had dispatched one fleeing Dark Elf with a single powerful blast from Gungnir, Odin realized that the Dark Elves would likely attack Frigga to get to Foster and steal the Aether. 's lifeless body]] Odin quickly went to their aid but was too late, and discovered that his beloved wife Frigga had been murdered by Malekith and Kurse while protecting Foster with her magic. Although also Thor arrived, he was unable to kill the Dark Elf leader, instead severely burning his face with a powerful blast from Mjølnir. Upon discovering her body, Odin fell to his knees and cradled his beloved wife, devastated by the loss of the woman he truly loved so dearly while Thor looked on. 's funeral]] Odin arranged for a ceremonial funeral for Frigga and the soldiers who died in the attack. Odin wore an all black armor and oversaw the ceremony where his wife's body was placed into a ship and transformed into glittering mist resembling stars in the universe. Odin remained silent during the ceremony, silently mourning his beloved wife. Every resident of Asgard, including Heimdall and Lady Sif, showed their respect for their queen and the soldiers. Seeking Revenge and his army]] Desiring to destroy the Dark Elves once and for all, Odin met with Fandral and Volstagg to discuss military plans only to learn that they were almost completely defenceless against this threat. Interrupting the meeting, Thor tried to convince his father to allow him leave Asgard with Jane Foster and draw Malekith away, but Odin declined, stating that he was powerful enough to defeat Malekith himself, and insisted they simply wait. Odin said he was willing to sacrifice every soldier needed to avenge Frigga and defeat Malekith. has helped Thor escape]] Thor defied Odin's own orders and enlisted Heimdall, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three in helping him, Foster and Loki escape Asgard with the intention of using the Aether to draw Malekith into the open and destroy him and his weapon. Heimdall then sent for Odin and confessed his disobedience. A slightly surprised Odin simply ordered his guards to stop Thor, who was escaping on a Dark Elf Harrow, by any means, but they were too late and quickly lost him. 's apparent death.]] With Thor now gone with Foster and Loki, Odin sent his Einherjar Guard to Svartalfheim to check on the battle against Malekith. When the guard returned, he approached Odin with news that they had discovered Loki's body. The guard, however, was actually Loki in a disguise. Some time later, the throne of Asgard was usurped by Loki who had disguised himself as the All-father, allowing himself to rule Asgard as he had desired and send Thor to Earth.Thor: The Dark World Deception Banished to Earth The appearance of Odin was used by Loki to rule the Asgardians for some time after Loki's faked death on Svartalfheim. While ruling Asgard as Odin, Loki cast a spell on his father and exiled him to Earth, leaving him dazed at Shady Acres Care Home: a retirement home in New York City. Some time after Odin was left on Earth, his retirement home was destroyed and he eventually overcame Loki's strong enchantment. Doctor Strange contacted Odin during this time, however, Odin chose to stay on Earth instead of returning to Asgard. Search for Odin When Thor exposed Loki's deceptive rule to the people of Asgard, Thor ensured his brother would aid him in his quest of finding their father. However, Shady Acres Care Home was bulldozed and destroyed, upon arrival. Doctor Strange, having detected the presence of Asgardians in his city, stepped in and volunteered to help Thor find his father on the condition that Loki leaves Earth thereafter. With the aid of several tomes within the New York Sanctum, Doctor Strange used Thor's hair to mystically pinpoint Odin's location and create a portal to Odin in Norway. Death and Loki]] When his sons found him, Odin was nearing the end of his long life. He commented that Norway was beautiful and Odin revealed it took him a while to break Loki's spell over him, noting that Frigga should be proud of him. He revealed that he could feel his time coming to an end by saying that his wife was calling out to him. Before dying, Odin lamented that Ragnarök would come and he revealed the existence of Hela, his oldest child and only daughter, warning Thor and Loki that Hela would be released once he died. Telling his sons he loved them, Odin finally died and his spirit ascended to Valhalla. Upon his death, Hela was finally freed from her banishment. Legacy 's vision]] Thor was devastated by his father's death and mourned him when he was imprisoned in Sakaar. Even Loki was also saddened and showed remorse for his death. However, while Odin failed to prevent Ragnarok, his spirit continued to aid Thor as he traveled to stop Hela, sending visions from Valhalla. Thor's first vision of Odin allowed him to quickly gain the upper hand over Hulk and this allowed him to survive the Tournament, the only person to have ever done it, although he did not win thanks to the Grandmaster interfering. Thor saw his father one more time when he was being easily defeated by Hela and had lost his eye in the process. after giving guidance]] When seeing Odin, Thor desperately admitted that he could not defeat Hela without his hammer, which she destroyed, and that he is not as powerful as Odin was. The All-Father encouraged Thor by reminding him that he is not the God of Hammers and Mjølnir was only ever a focus to his powers as well as revealing Thor was actually even stronger than him. This vision allowed Thor to fight back against Hela alongside Valkyrie long enough for Loki to revive Surtur and destroy both Hela, and Asgard itself. that he is stronger than him]] However, Odin himself had said that Asgard was not a location, but wherever their people are was truly Asgard, thus Ragnarök being more of a Rebirth for the Asgardians than their doom. Personality Odin was a patient, just, and wise king. He strives to maintain the peace between the Nine Realms and is thoughtful of the lives of the innocent. Despite his enemies warring against him and his willingness to cause mass destruction when needed, he is compassionate enough to not seek the obliteration of the innocents of the opposing force. He even adopted Loki, the abandoned son of his old foe, and raised and loved him as his own son. Nevertheless, Odin is firm in his rule and does not hesitate to mete out justice on those who threaten the peace, even if it is his own sons. While he is a good king who cares about the peace of the realms, he was willing to sacrifice as many Asgardians as necessary if Malekith had attacked again, showing to be just as ruthless as Malekith at the time, as Thor noted, due to the intense grief, rage, and need for revenge coursing through him after Frigga's death. Thor realized that Odin, due his lust for vengeance, was not thinking straight and under his rule, Malekith would be able to destroy Asgard. In his youth, Odin was a ruthless war king who had no qualms violently conquering the Nine Realms with his daughter, Hela. After conquering the Nine Realms, Odin underwent a change upon realizing that only through peace can the Nine Realms truly be united and desisted with further conquest. He then made a transition both societal and personal, shifting from a ruler of a war seeking realm into the wise and benevolent king his sons grew up knowing. Hela was not able to make this transition, which resulted in a conflict that ended with her exile and imprisonment. He was also criticized by all three of his children and Brunhilde on how he dealt with his problems and past mistakes, most often through secrecy, lies or by covering them up. He hid the original mural depicting his bloody history and conquests with Hela by covering it with a mural that showed him and his family uniting the realms through peaceful methods, and even erased his daughter from Asgardian history. He had never revealed to Loki his heritage, hoping that by hiding it, his adopted son wouldn't feel disparate from his family. Though he loved and respected him, Thor openly admitted his father's faults to others, even commenting that Hela had a right to be angry at him. Odin later showed remorse and regret for how he handled his mistakes and problems in his last moments, implying his exile made him realize had he not used secrets and lies, things would not have escalated to Ragnarök. In his exile, Odin apparently thought over all the acts he had done and likely felt remorse over them, as he showed no hostility towards Loki and even notes Frigga would be proud of him. He also admits he truly loves his sons and expressed remorse for failing to stop Ragnarök. He had made peace with his fate and died peacefully while in the company of his sons, apparently content he would be reunited with Frigga in the afterlife and leave Thor as the King of Asgard. His Spirit was much kinder and less strict to Thor, as when Hulk pummeled Thor, instead of being angry and strictly asking him to get up, Odin simply serenely smiles at his son and later openly encouraged Thor that he was stronger than him. This implies Odin is capable of comforting those he was close to, while Thor was still unable to defeat Hela, Odin actually was capable of doing so. It could also imply Odin knows Thor's potential and believes that he will one day surpass him. Powers and Abilities Powers Odin possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Odin possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. However, as the King of Asgard, these attributes are significantly superior to those possessed by the other members of his race. *'Asgardian Physiology': As the king of the Asgardians, Odin has immense superhuman abilities and powers that far surpass almost all other Asgardians, even his son Thor, who openly acknowledged Odin's powers as being superior to his. Odin's powers were even superior to that of Hela, the Goddess of Death and his first-born, as he was able to defeat and imprison his only daughter in Hel, Odin's powers were such that he defeated and grievously wounded a fully empowered Surtur and took away his Eternal Flame leaving Surtur in a battered, limping and weakened state for half a million years. Odin's immeasurable levels of power made him the most powerful Asgardian and among the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms and the cosmos. His powers are such that even Hela held Odin's powers in a high regard and openly claimed that he always remained unchallenged in his conquest and had the power needed to conquer the cosmos. **'Superhuman Strength': As the King of Asgard, Odin possesses immeasurable levels of superhuman strength, making him the strongest Asgardian, far stronger than average Asgardians and holding far superior strength to his son Thor and even was stronger than Hela, allowing Odin to overpower and imprison her in Hel twice. Odin also managed to overwhelm the Fire Giant Surtur while the latter was fully empowered by the Eternal Flame and deemed as one of the most powerful beings on the Nine Realms and in the cosmos as well, and confine him to his realm Muspelheim. When he was younger, he was able to battle multiple Frost Giants on his own and lift one with his spear. He was also able to catch and hold onto both of his sons Thor and Loki when they were sent flying off the edge of the Bifrost and effortlessly rip off pieces of Thor's armor, despite his advanced age. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Odin can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. He isn't able to grow back missing organs though, as he lost his right eye during the Asgard-Jotunheim War and it has not been healed back since. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Odin ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though he is thousands of years old, he still in very good health, greatly belying his appearance. When he died, he was over 5,000 years old if not older. **'Odinforce': Odin is capable of generating and skillfully manipulating his own life force's magical and cosmic energy for a number of powerful effects, such as warping reality. His power allowed him to effortlessly strip Thor of his own powers and made him mortal, causing his Asgardian armor to dissolve off his body. He also is one of the only two Asgardians who had access to Dark Magic, which allowed him to effortlessly tap into an esoteric energy capable of summoning the Bifrost to transport others through the universe without needing to use the Rainbow Bridge, as shown when he was able to channel a great amount of dark energy to send Thor to Earth when the Bifrost was still destroyed. Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjølnir when he exiled Thor to Earth, while beforehand he was able to summon Mjolnir from Thor to his own hand and use it to unleash a powerful beam of golden light capable of destroying the remains of Thor's armor and blasting him through the Bifrost Bridge to Earth. His power of enchantments allowed him to change the appearance of Loki into that of an Asgardian when the latter was a baby, presumably by giving some Asgardian energy to him, which seemingly enhanced Loki's physical powers, though the spell could be briefly seen through when Loki was in contact with the ice power of the Frost Giants and the Casket of Ancient Winters, as well as to enhance Mjølnir to make it able to allow Thor to easily harness his innate supernatural powers until he had fully mastered them. Whilst channeling the Odinforce through Gungnir, Odin is capable of projecting powerful energy blasts that enabled him to destroy millions of Frost Giants and Dark Elves effortlessly. He is especially skilled in using his power during combat situations, and was able to casually destroy his opponents with ease during the war with the Frost Giants. When it was still active, Odin had a mental connection to the Destroyer through Gungnir, allowing him to remotely command it and use its senses to perceive what transpired around it. The weapon was also used in a funeral ceremony for those who had fallen during the Sacking of Asgard, with Odin slammed Gungnir on the ground, causing the bodies of the dead to transform into a glittering mist that flew up into the night sky. He also was able to use the Odinforce to bind Hela in Hel with his life serving as the lock to her prison. His mystical power also allowed him to transcend death and exist as a spirit, allowing Thor to have visions of his father to communicate with him after he had died and his body dispersed into energy. Abilities As King of Asgard and recognized in mythology as the God of War and Wisdom, Odin possesses vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. *'Master Leader': Considered to be the wisest king in Asgard's history, admired by all for his leadership, Odin is thus an exceptional leader. He has effectively led the Armies of Asgard into victory in countless wars over all the Nine Realms. His skill allowed him to conquer the Nine Realms when he seeked to conquer all the Realms. However, after realizing peace is the only way to truly unite the Realms, Odin became the benevolent, peace-loving, nearly all-powerful and all-knowing ruler of Asgard and the guardian of the Nine Realms. As such, he is wise and honorable. He is dedicated to using his power for keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in being responsible (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions), duty (in terms of the protection of and keeping the peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being a man of his word). However, when angered or upset, he can be very stern to the point of ruthlessness when necessary. As Frigga stated, "everything he does, he does with a purpose." He loves Thor but when Thor went to Jotunheim and nearly started a war in the process, he exiled Thor to Earth, to teach him what it means to a good warrior and a hero. *'Master Combatant': Odin is an exceptionally proficient warrior, in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, known to be the greatest warrior of the Nine Realms of his time. At his prime, he was capable of defeating beings as formidably powerful as Hela, his first-born and executioner, something that not even the combined might of all the Valkyries and Thor, even after gaining full power and aided by Valkyrie, could not do, imprisoning his former executioner in Hel, and even Surtur at full power, grievously wounding him to the point that he remained in a limping, weakened state even centuries after. During Asgard's war with the Frost Giants, Odin effortlessly killed multiple of the race with relative ease and ultimately ended the war when he defeated their leader, Laufey, in single combat. *'Master Tactician': His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. His tactical abilities are shown by the fact that he has led Asgard's army to victory in countless battles. Equipment *'Gungnir': A powerful magical spear used by the rulers of Asgard and serves as a symbol of power. Relationships Family *Buri † - Grandfather *Bor † - Father *Frigga † - Wife *Hela † - Daughter, Former Executioner and Enemy *Thor - Son and Successor *Loki † - Adopted Son Allies *Hugin and Munin - Familiars *Sleipnir - Steed *Asgardians **Einherjar - Subordinates ***Tyr **Valkyries † - Subordinates ***Valkyrie **Heimdall † **Sif † **Warriors Three ***Fandral † ***Hogun † ***Volstagg † *Dwarves **Eitri *Humans **Jane Foster **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange † Enemies *Surtur † *Fenris † - Former Ally *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim/Kurse † *Frost Giants **Laufey † Appearance Trivia *In the comics, Odin sacrificed his right eye in order to obtain the knowledge to stop Ragnarök from occurring. He was also one of the first Ancient Avengers alongside an unidentified very first Black Panther (assumed to be Bashenga), Phoenix Force, a female Iron Fist, a Ghost Rider who rides a mammoth, Agamotto and a Hulk-like Starbrand. *Odin, along with Mike Peterson, Hank Pym, Scott Lang, Hawkeye and Frank Castle are the only superheroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have children. Behind the Scenes *Odin was portrayed by Anthony Hopkins in Thor. Hopkins reprised his role in Thor: The Dark World. Tom Kane voiced Odin in the video game Thor: God of Thunder, as did Scott Rayow in Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game. *With the whereabouts of Odin at the end of Thor: The Dark World unconfirmed, Anthony Hopkins expressed disinterest to return to the franchise while both he and Alan Taylor confirmed he was dead as a twist for the end. Kevin Feige however said "like all of our plans at Marvel Studios, we know where we would like to go if given the opportunity. We have very good ideas whether the All-Father is with us or not", giving the possibility of his return. Hopkins later reprised the role in Thor: Ragnarok. * was offered the part of Odin, but turned it down.Mel Gibson: ‘Some guy let me tattoo him. I drew squiggles’ *Raliegh Wilson and Brian J. Williams were stunt doubles for Anthony Hopkins in the role of Odin. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Characters Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members